


Keeping Watch

by lockewrites



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: The night before a mission, you and Rey have a heart-to-heart.





	Keeping Watch

You joined the Resistance as soon as you were old enough. It had always been your dream to work as both a pilot and a spy. Through hard work you’d become one of the best pilots in the Resistance, second only to Poe Dameron, and General Leia’s right hand woman. Now you and Poe had been given a mission to receive a map, possibly leading to Luke Skywalker, from someone on Jakku. Poe was speaking to the man while you were keeping guard outside the tent.

BB-8 was waiting at the ship but rolled over to you quickly alerting you to the fact that the First Order were coming. Alerting Poe to the Order’s presence, you ran back to the ship, hoping to make it away before the Order landed. Except the ship was hurt by blaster fire, making it to dangerous to take off. Poe handed the map to BB-8 before telling you to leave with the Droid. You protested wanting to fight alongside your friend but Poe reminded you that you were the only other person who knew of the location of the base.

So you ran, ran far into the desert of Jakku before you spotted Rey. She was very welcoming after you explained you were part of the Resistance. She took you too her home where for the first time you actually had some good sleep. In the morning you questioned Rey about where you were in relation to anyone willing to pilot a ship close enough to the Resistance base. She wasn’t able to give a firm answer but took you to the trading post so you could find someone yourself. She claimed she was a pilot and had interest in the Resistance but she hadn’t wanted to leave Jakku, claimed to be waiting for someone.

BB-8 spotted Finn before you did, to busy fighting alongside Rey. But when he said something about Poe’s jacket you ran towards the man. You questioned him immediately calming down only when he explained where he had gotten it. You were saddened by the loss of Poe but knew he wouldn’t want you to dwell on his loss, he would have wanted you to get back to the base, and give Leia the map.

You accepted Finn’s lie that he was a Resistance fighter, there was no time to argue as being chased by Stormtroopers doesn’t leave much time. Rey decided she was ready to be a pilot if it meant outrunning the enemy but the ship originally chosen was demolished so you ran aboard another. Rey was actually a pretty good pilot, outrunning a couple of TIE fighters while Finn shot at them. After the last of them was down, the ship was landed, something was going wrong.

Nothing to bad apparently, as Rey could fix it. She was becoming more impressive every moment, if only you could convince her to stay with the Resistance. Luckily, it seemed you wouldn’t have to convince her very much. As soon as Han and Chewie came aboard the ship, and after the ordeal with the Rathtars, you were taken to see Maz Kanata. She was interesting to say the least, but helpful.

About to leave, Rey turned and wandered down a corrider. You followed her, curious as to what it was that she was heading towards. Somehow, Rey was able to use the Force, and the thing drawing her to the corridor was Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber. It was unusual, you’d never known anyone who could use the force except for General Leia. It also worried you because she had become so focused on where she was going, she hadn’t heard you calling. That was when you confronted her, told her you were worried. She tried convincing you she was fine, but you knew whatever she had seen had changed her. It had changed you too. Made you realize you didn’t see her as the same person as back on Jakku. Kissing her seemed like the most logical thing to do, and so your relationship began.

So the relationship began, complicated only by Rey’s capture by the First Order. You took it upon yourself, blamed yourself for her capture. Not even learning that Poe was alive when you returned to the base. You’re only moment of calm came when you ran into her on the Starkiller Base. Surprised that Ren hadn’t gotten to her yet you simply dragged her back to the Millennium Falcon. Or at least you tried, you were stopped in your tracks by Han confronting Kylo Ren.

Emotions rampant you watched in horror as the man you grew up hearing stories about was killed in front on your eyes. Frozen you didn’t know what to do or where to go. Coming to your senses you ran alongside Fin and Rey back to the ship. After confronting Ren, you got back to the ship heading to the base.

Once landed you passed through the crowds, heading back to your home. You wanted to grieve in peace. Peace wasn’t coming for you and it wouldn’t for long. Rey had gone with Leia and returned to find you. She explained they had found the rest of the map, she’d be leaving soon. Feigning understanding you went silent, ignoring her please to talk to you until finally it exploded out of you.

“What if you get hurt?”

“I won’t, I’ll be taking Chewie”

“That doesn’t mean anything. The First Order found you once, they could do it again.”

“They won’t” she said with immense confidence.

“How do you know? It’s impossible to tell and I don’t want to lose you. I just got you back”

“Then come with me”

“I can’t use the Force, what reason would I have to go?”

“Because I want you too”

“Then I’ll go. You know, to keep Chewie company”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
